the_dagger_and_the_coinfandomcom-20200213-history
Geder Palliako
Geder Palliako is a male Firstblood and a nobleman of Antea He is the Heir to his father, Lehrer Palliako, the Viscount of Rivenhalm. He was also recently named as the Baron of Ebbingbaugh and the Protector of the Prince. Appearance Geder's peers make fun of his body weight. He has a round and pale face. With sliced black hair. Early Life Geder Palliako had a hunting beast named Mo. At an unknown point his unnamed mother died. Recent Events During Geder's first campaign, the Anteans marched south toward Vanai. He served under Alan Klin, who pulled a prank on Geder during the campaign along with several other noblemen. The Anteans then marched south to capture Vanai, intending to arrive before the defenders' reinforcements from Maccia. When they arrived, Geder fought in The Battle of Vanai on the western flank against the mercenaries under Karol Dannien. During the fighting, he got hit in the leg from a crossbow bolt. He collapsed afterward, missing the sacking of the city. Geder remained in Vanai after the city had fallen. He arrested Magister Imaniel and brought him to Alan Klin. He was ordered to lead a force of Timzinae soldiers to find the wealth smuggled out of the city. When he came across the caravan with the stolen wealth, Geder decided not to bring it back to Vanai after realizing that Alan Klin would get all the credit for the recovery. While back in the city, Geder searched for essays on the fall of the Dragon Empire and the Righteous Servant. Soon after, Geder was named the Protector of Vanai when Alan Klin was recalled back to Camnipol. During his reign, a riot broke out in the city over a shortage of winter grain. Geder examined the situation and came to the conclusion that the permanent occupation of Vanai would cost more than it was worth. He ordered the Antean troops to gather outside the walls and lock the citizens inside. Then, Geder ordered the city to be burnt. The ten thousand citizens of Vanai died in smoke and flame. Despite Geder's own consciences declaring him a monster the nobles of Camnipol declared him a hero. During an attempted coup in Camnipol lead by and Alan Klin Geder Palliako manages to end the coup by preventing the conspirators from entering the southern gate. After the coup Geder Palliako flees Camnipol. He heads to Sarakal and meets a prince named Kupe Rol Behur. While there he travels to a temple and meets with their head, Baraship. The priests there claim he is a sign from the Spider Goddess. When returning to Antea he took the Baraship with him. On the way back from The Keshet he stopped at Inentai He used the Baraship's ability to tell truth from lies to investigate Phelia Maas. Due to this Feldin Maas is executed. An event he is present for. Afterwards he returns to Rivenhalm. Where King Simeon gives him the title of Baron of Ebbingbaugh and protector of Prince Aster. As well as Feldin Maas's mansion. Geder, using his new found power builds a temple to the Spider Goddess in Camnipol, thusly reviving the cult. Many nobles take interest in the religion. Due to the king's trust in Geder. Geder negotiates with Sir Darin Ashford. After the death of King Simeon he is named Lord Regent. His first act is starting a war with Asterilhold. His friendliness to the Cult of the Spider Goddess makes Dawson Kalliam as an enemy. This results an attempted coup in Camnipol during a tourney. The rebels were lead by Dawson. Despite the advantage of a surprise attack, the rebels failed to kill Geder. As he was lead by Cithrin to an inn. Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:House Palliako